The invention relates to a method for generating video holograms, in particular computer-generated video holograms (CGVH), from image data with depth information in real time. During the holographic reconstruction of the three-dimensional objects or three-dimensional scenes, the light wave front is generated through interference and superimposition of coherent light waves.